


A Wild & Crazy Baseball Day

by bud16



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Baseball, Baseball Championship Game, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Bullies, Floor Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kidnapping, Locker Room, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Payback, Punishment, RV, RV sex, Robots, Robots Attacking, Shower Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Wedge - Freeform, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bud16/pseuds/bud16
Summary: Ben Tennyson was very excited to see his hometown playing in the championship game, but once there Ben's day turns out to be one that he'll never ever forget





	A Wild & Crazy Baseball Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eliwats22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliwats22/gifts).



A Wild & Crazy Baseball Day

Ben Tennyson & Kevin Levin are now boyfriends instead of bitter enemies as Ben discovers that his hometown baseball team has made it to the finals as Grandpa Max decided to him, Kevin, & Gwen to go see Ben’s baseball team. Once there, Ben was very happy to see his own baseball team when Cash Murray & JT, bullies who love to pick on Ben, gave Ben a massive wedge. Ben let out a very loud scream as Kevin & Gwen turn around & saw what is happening to Ben as they rush towards his aid. Once they got to Ben, Kevin started to get angry because Cash & JT were hurting his boyfriend.

Kevin: What the heck do you two think you’re doing to Ben?

Cash: We’re just giving him a big welcome.

Gwen: That’s a weird way.

JT: Who ask you!?!

Kevin & Gwen were starting to get angry as Cash let go of Ben’s underwear.

Gwen: You alright, Ben?

Ben: I think so. I don’t know if I could sit down again after that terrible wedgie. 

Kevin: I’m going to pound you two for hurting Ben.

Ben: Kevin!!! Stop!!! It’s not worth it. I don’t want you to fight those two. I’ll deal with them.

Kevin: Alright, but if those two ever hurt you again, I won’t be stop.

Ben: Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.

Gwen would hangout with Grandpa Max as Ben & Kevin head back to the rustbucket.

Kevin: Who were those 2, Ben?

Ben: Cash Murray & JT. They’re the class bullies where I’m from. I was hoping that I wasn’t going to see their faces here.

Kevin: I’m sorry to hear that. How’s your butt?

Ben: It’s doing better.

Kevin: I’m feeling a bit kinky. Would you please help me?

Ben: Absolutely.

Ben quickly lock the RV door, so that no one enters as he & Kevin start stripping off their clothes until there was nothing left as they both stand buck naked inside the RV. Kevin would put his hands on his hips as Ben slowly gets down onto his knees as he now face to face with Kevin’s penis. Ben smiled as he slowly wraps his lips around the head of Kevin’s penis as Kevin let out a gasp as he knew what was about to happen. Ben then slowly firmly wraps his lips around Kevin’s penis as he suck the rest of it in his mouth as he starts bobbing his head back & forth while sucking on his boyfriend’s penis. Kevin starts moaning on the top of his lungs as he enjoy feeling Ben’s warm mouth sucking on his penis as Ben kept sucking more & more of it. As Ben keeps on sucking away Kevin’s penis, he would look at as saw Kevin playing with his nipples when Kevin gasp as he release his pre-cum inside of Ben’s mouth. Ben was stun as he felt Kevin’s pre-cum entering his mouth, but continues to suck away at his boyfriend’s penis. Kevin is now gasping as he’s getting close as he felt his body getting hotter & that’s when he couldn’t handle it more as scream on the top of his lungs as he release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben’s mouth as Ben automatically start swallowing it. Kevin moans even louder as he felt Ben’s mouth gulping down his boy milk as well as his penis. Once Ben was done drinking Kevin’s boy milk, Kevin slowly pulls his penis out of Ben’s mouth.

Kevin: Did you enjoy my boy milk?

Ben: I sure did! It was delicious. Can you feed to me from the other end?

Kevin: Whatever you want, sweetie.

Ben quickly moves his body around as he got down onto his hands & knees as he wiggles his butt in front of Kevin as his anus is showing. Kevin grins as he gets down onto his knees & quickly inserts his penis into Ben. Ben let out a very loud moan as he felt Kevin’s penis ripping right through his anus & entering his body.

Kevin: Sorry about that!

Ben: It’s okay! I like it when you’re rough with me!

Kevin: So I do have permission to roughly pound you?

Ben: Go right ahead!

Kevin: With pleasure!

Kevin really ram his penis deep inside of Ben as Ben let out the loudest moan he possible could as he enjoys feeling Kevin’s penis. Kevin continues to ram his penis deeper & deeper into Ben as Ben felt tears sliding his down his face as he absolutely loves being roughly pounded by Kevin. Kevin continues to ram his penis deeper & deeper into Ben as he then release his pre-cum inside of Ben. Ben felt Kevin’s pre-cum as his body starts tensing up & his anus quickly close its entrance with Kevin’s penis still inside. Kevin gasped as he enjoyed Ben’s anus squeezing on his penis. Kevin to pound his way deep inside of Ben as Ben is breathing very heavily. Kevin felt sweat dripping down his skin as he felt the sexual excitement building up as he deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben whimpers as he felt the flow of Kevin’s boy milk entering his body as causes Ben to moan on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum straight onto the RV floor. Once they both were done, Kevin slowly pulls his penis out right out of Ben’s anus. Ben let out a gasp as he felt relief that Kevin’s penis is no longer inside of him as he collapse on top of his wet gooey cum puddle that he created as he then moans as he felt the flow of Kevin’s boy milk slowly oozing its way out of his anus & leak down his butt & onto the RV floor.

Kevin: Sorry about that, Ben, but I couldn’t help myself.

Ben: It’s okay & besides I love how your penis goes deeper & deeper inside of me as you squirt your super hot boy milk inside of me.

Kevin: I’m glad that you liked it because it’s your turn to feel pleasure. Are you ready?

Ben: I sure am. Could you please help me up?

Kevin: Of course. Anything for my beautiful boyfriend!

Kevin extended his hand as Ben grabs it as Kevin help his boyfriend up off the floor as Ben is now standing back up onto his feet as Kevin is now on his knees face to face with Ben’s penis. Kevin couldn’t help himself but to smile right at Ben’s penis as he then slowly wraps his lips around the head of Ben’s penis. Ben let out a loud gasp as he felt his penis going inside of Kevin’s mouth. Kevin slowly sucks the rest of Ben’s penis into his mouth then firmly wraps his lips around it as he slowly starts bobbing his head back & forth while sucking away at his boyfriend’s penis. Ben felt his entire body shaking as Kevin quickly grabs a hold of Ben’s hands & grip them tightly as he continues to bobble his head & sucking away at Ben’s penis. Ben is moaning on the top of his lungs as he can’t get over how warm & hot Kevin’s mouth is as he has a hard time standing up, but is thankful to Kevin’s hand grip that’s keeping him standing. Ben then let out a gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Kevin’s mouth. Kevin would taste Ben’s pre-cum as he sucks more & more of Ben’s penis. Ben is gasping until he screams on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Kevin’s mouth. Kevin felt the rush of Ben’s boy milk entering his mouth as he easily swallows all of it. Once Ben was done, Kevin slowly pulls his lips off of Ben’s penis then slowly releases his grip from Ben’s hands.

Kevin: Wow! That sure was a delicious drink. Thanks for feeding me your boy milk, Ben.

Ben: You’re welcome & if you like it from the mouth then you wouldn’t mind if I feed you from the other end, would you?

Kevin: Go right ahead.

Ben: Thanks, Kevin.

Ben & Kevin quickly move around as Kevin is laying flat on his back with his legs up in the air as he’s showing off his anus in front of his boyfriend. Ben felt his face turning bright red as he couldn’t believe that he’s seeing his Kevin’s anus as he got closer to Kevin. Ben quickly positions his penis right at Kevin’s anus. Kevin let out a gasp as he felt the head of Ben’s penis touching his anus as Ben then quickly grabs a hold of Kevin’s ankles as he grip them very tightly. Ben took a deep breath as he slowly thrusts forward driving his penis into Kevin. Kevin is gasping as he could feel his anus being ripped apart by Ben’s penis then lets out a very loud gasp as he felt the head of Ben’s penis slowly sliding right on through his anus as it now slowly sliding right into his body. Kevin is in shock to feel Ben’s penis inside of his body. Ben slowly starts thrusting his penis forward as it goes deeper inside of Kevin’s body. Kevin is breathing heavily as he lets out a loud grunt while feeling Ben’s penis going deeper & deeper into his body. Ben was feeling hot while thrusting himself forward into Kevin as he felt his body getting all sweaty when he let out a loud gasp as he release his pre-cum inside of Kevin. Kevin felt Ben’s pre-cum as his body starts tensing up & his anus quickly close its entrance with Ben’s penis still inside. Ben let out a whimper as he felt Kevin’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound his boyfriend. Ben continues to thrust faster & deeper into Kevin until the sexual excitement got to him as he deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Kevin. Kevin felt the flow of Ben’s boy milk entering his body as it causes to him to moan on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum all over his chest & stomach. Once the both were done, Ben quickly let go of Kevin’s ankles as they flop down onto the ground as Ben collapse right on top of Kevin’s wet gooey cum covered body as they both pass out. While they both remain pass out, Ben’s penis slowly starts to shrink as it slowly slides right out of Kevin’s anus then the rest of Ben’s boy milk slowly oozes right out of Kevin’s anus as it leak right onto the RV floor. Both boys slowly wake up as Ben slowly gets up off of Kevin’s body.

Ben: Sorry about that, Kevin.

Kevin: It’s okay & besides I love when your skin touch each other.

Ben: Me too. I think we better clean up before Grandpa or Gwen starts researching for us.

Kevin: Good idea. Let’s gather up our clothes & take a shower together.

Ben & Kevin quickly gather up their clothes as they both enter the bathroom as Ben quickly close the door behind them then lock it as they both drop their clothes as they slowly enter the shower together. Ben quickly turns the water on as he makes the water warm. Once the water was warm, Ben & Kevin took turns standing underneath the showerhead as they let warm water wash away any white gooey spots that they have on their bodies. Once they both were squeaky clean, Ben quickly turn the water off as they both step out of the shower as they both share a towel as they both help each other dry off. Once they both were dry, they quickly put their clothes back on. Once they were fully clothed, Ben & Kevin emerge from the bathroom feeling like fresh clean boys as Kevin unlock the RV door.

Kevin: I’m going to look around. What are you going to do, Ben?

Ben: I don’t know. I might look around as well.

Kevin: Okay & please be careful. I don’t want those bullies hurting my precious boyfriend.

Ben: I’ll try my best, Kevin.

Kevin exit the RV as the explore the place before the baseball game begins, but once Ben step out of the RV, Cash & JT appear out of nowhere as they cover Ben’s mouth, so that Ben doesn’t scream. Cash & JT took Ben back to the boy’s locker room. Once inside, JT quickly lock the door as Ben, Cash & JT were the only boys in the locker room. Cash quickly remove his hands from Ben’s mouth as Ben got away from Cash & JT.

Ben: Why do you guys keep picking on me?

Cash: Because it’s fun & we’re both feeling horny.

Ben: And…

JT: And we’re going to use you, so we don’t feel horny during the middle the championship game.

Ben: I’m not your sex toy that you can use then toss away.

Cash: We’ll see about that. Now be a good little boy & strip down naked.

Ben: No.

Cash: I said strip.

Ben: And I said no.

Cash got closer to Ben as he slap him right across the face as Ben fell down to the floor as he hold his cheek where Cash has slapped him.

Cash: We try doing this the nice way, but I guess we’re going to have to do it the hard way. Come on, JT. Help me strip Tennyson naked.

JT: With pleasure.

Cash & JT got closer to Ben as they both remove all of Ben’s clothes & toss them all over the place as Ben is now completely naked in the boy’s locker room. Ben felt absolutely embarrassed as he quickly covers up his penis.

Cash: What’s the matter, Tennyson? Don’t you like being naked in front of us. Now lay flat on your stomach on the bench or you’ll face another hard slap across the face.

Ben gasps as he doesn’t want to be slapped again. Ben did what he was told to do as he lay flat on his stomach on the bench. Cash & JT quickly strip out of their baseball uniforms as they both are completely naked as they got into position. Cash sat down on the bench where his penis is inches away from Ben’s mouth while JT sat down on the bench as he positions his penis right at Ben’s anus. Ben gasp as he felt the tip of JT’s penis touching his anus, but JT’s penis quickly sank right on through Ben’s anus as it now is inside of Ben. Ben let out a loud gasp as he now breathing very heavily as he’s wondering what’s going on Cash quickly inserts his penis straight into Ben’s mouth to stop Ben from making any noises.

Cash: Listen to me, Tennyson. I want you to stop making so much noise & start sucking on my penis or I’ll slap you again.

Ben felt scared as he slowly wraps his lips around Cash’s penis as he starts sucking on it. Cash would let out super loud moans as he enjoys Tennyson’s warm hot mouth sucking on his penis. While JT starts ramming his penis deeper & deeper into Ben as Ben start shedding tears because of the rough pounding. Cash & JT are having the time of their lives when they both gasp as they both release their pre-cum at both ends of Ben. Ben was surprise to taste Cash’s pre-cum while feeling JT’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly closes its entrance with JT’s penis still inside. JT gasp as he felt how tight Ben’s anus is squeezing on his penis, but continues to pound him. Ben notice with every thrust JT gives his mouth goes deeper & deeper onto Cash’s penis as he’s getting scared that he’ll choked on Cash’s penis. Both Cash & JT are moaning like crazy until they both deeply moan & release their orgasms at the same time. Cash’s white hot gooey cum gushes right into Ben’s mouth as Ben tries to swallow all of it, but some of it leak out of his mouth as it drips onto the bench while JT’s white hot gooey cum flows right into Ben’s body. Once they both done, Cash grabs a hold of Ben’s face as he slips his penis out of Ben’s mouth then slowly let’s go of Ben’s face. JT quickly collapse onto Ben’s back as he & Ben pass out from the sexual excitement. While they both remain out cold, JT’s penis slowly starts to shrink as it slowly slides right out of Ben’s anus then the rest of JT’s boy milk quickly oozes its way out of Ben’s anus as it slides right on down Ben’s butt as it leaks onto the bench. JT would be the first one to wake up as he quickly got off of Ben’s back.

Cash: Took you long enough.

JT: Well excuse me!

Cash: Forget about it. Let’s take him to the showers.

JT: Okay.

Cash would grab a hold Ben’s wrists while JT grabs a hold of Ben’s ankles as they both carry him to the shower area of the locker room. Cash & JT gently place Ben down on the floor as Cash walk over to the water faucet as he turn the hot water on as it hit Ben’s face. After a few minutes went by, Ben quickly woke up as he screams on the top of his lungs as he couldn’t believe that his face was burnt by the hot water. Ben quickly got out of the way as he felt tears dripping down face.

Ben: Why did you do that?

Cash: Because it was funny. Now get back over here or face another slapping.

Ben continues to cry as he walks back over to Cash & JT. Cash quickly readjust the water as it’s not boiling hot. Ben felt the water, as his body likes it. Ben slowly stands underneath the showerhead as he felt the burn from his face as Cash quickly got behind Tennyson. Cash quickly positions his penis right at Ben’s anus, but it quickly slip right through Ben’s anus as it now inside of Ben. JT quickly down onto his knees as he wrap his lips around Ben’s penis. Ben let out a gasp as he felt his penis going inside of JT’s mouth. Cash grabs Ben’s cheek as he turn Ben’s head around where they’re both looking at each other as Cash lean in & press his lips against Ben’s as they both start kissing as Cash starts thrusting his penis into Tennyson. Ben let out gasps as he felt Cash’s penis moving deeper & deeper into his body while also feeling his penis being suck by JT. JT continues to suck away at Ben’s penis while Cash continues to ram his penis deeper & deeper into him when both Ben & Cash gasp into the other’s mouths. Ben releases his pre-cum inside of JT’s mouth while Cash release his pre-cum inside of Ben. JT gasped as he tasted Ben’s pre-cum as he decided to suck even more of it while Ben’s body starts tensing up as its anus quickly seal its entrance with Cash’s penis still inside. Cash let out a bigger gasp into Ben’s mouth as he felt Ben’s anus squeezing on his penis. Cash continues to ram his penis deep in Tennyson as something inside of Ben causes to him to moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of JT’s mouth. JT felt the flow of Ben’s boy milk entering his mouth as he quickly starts swallowing it. While Ben continues to squirt his orgasm into JT’s mouth, his anus is squeezing the life out of Cash’s penis as it causes Cash to moan very deeply inside of Ben’s mouth as Cash release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben whimper into Cash’s mouth as he felt Cash’s boy milk entering his body as it Ben felt his penis squirting more boy milk out of his penis & into JT’s mouth. Once both Ben & Cash were done, Cash quickly remove his lips off of Ben’s as he slowly pulls his penis out of Ben’s anus. Ben gasp as he no longer felt Cash’s penis inside of his body, but deeply moans as he felt the flow of Cash’s boy milk leaking out of his anus as it drips down onto the shower floor as the water quickly washes away Cash’s boy milk. JT slowly removes his lips off of his Ben’s penis as he slowly stands back up onto his feet. Ben felt dizzy as he slowly drop down onto his knees then slowly lays down onto the shower floor as Cash & JT let the warm shower water hit Ben’s body as they both quickly dry off & put their baseball uniforms back on & exit the boy’s locker room.

Meanwhile

The game is about to begin as Grandpa Max, Gwen & Kevin look all over the place for Ben, but couldn’t find him when Kevin had an idea of where Ben might be as he decided to go check his gut intuition. Once Kevin saw Cash & JT, they both start running away from Kevin as Kevin chase after them. Kevin was able to catch only Cash while JT escape as JT went to his baseball team.

Kevin: Alright punk! Tell me where Ben is or you’ll be all black & blue.

Cash: Okay. I’ll show you where he is.

Kevin would follow Cash into the boy’s locker room, Kevin gasp as he notice Ben’s clothes all over the floor. Cash was about to escape when Kevin caught him.

Kevin: Where do you think you’re going?

Cash: Back to my team.

Kevin: I don’t think so. Show me where Ben is right now or I’ll beat you up right here, right now.

Cash: Okay.

Cash knew that he was in a lot of trouble as he shows Kevin where Ben was at. Kevin was shock to see Ben completely naked as the water warm from before continues to hit Ben’s body. Kevin quickly turns the water off as he couldn’t believe what. Kevin holds his boyfriend deep into his arms when Ben slowly woke as he couldn’t breathe. Ben taps Kevin’s shoulder as Kevin was super happy that Ben was alright as Ben also notices that Cash was there.

Kevin: What happen to you, Ben?

Ben: Cash & JT kidnap me & force me to have sex with them in the boy’s locker room.

Kevin: Is that so. Well, I say we return the favor back to Cash.

Ben: I would love that. Let’s take him back to the rustbucket & force him to have sex with us.

Kevin: You ready my mind, Ben.

Cash: Come on, guys! It was just a joke.

Kevin: A sick dirty joke that you & JT could’ve hurt my boyfriend. Go get dress, Ben. I’ll keep an eye on him.

Ben: Thanks, Kevin. You’re the best.

Ben quickly dries himself off as he quickly put his clothes back on as Kevin drags Cash by the wrist.

Kevin: You ready, Ben.

Ben: I’m always ready, Kevin.

Ben grabbed the other wrist of Cash as he & Kevin drags Cash out of the boy’s locker room. Once they were out, Grandpa Max & Gwen were very shock to see that Ben & Kevin are dragging Cash Murray back to the rustbucket.

Grandpa Max: Hold on you two. Why are you dragging that boy to the rustbucket?

Kevin: You don’t understand, Mr. Tennyson.

Ben: Cash & his sidekick, JT, kidnapped him & force me to have sex with them in the boy’s locker room & now Kevin and I are going to give him what he deserves.

Grandpa Max: Normally I disagree with this, but since he did kidnap you, I say it’s only fair that he gets to experience what he put you through.

Ben: Thank you so much, Grandpa.

Grandpa Max: Gwen & I are going to get some seats, don’t take too long for his punishment.

Kevin: Oh, we won’t Mr. Tennyson.

Ben & Kevin drag Cash straight into the rustbucket as Ben closes the door behind him then locks it to prevent Cash from escaping.

Cash: I’m truly sorry for what I did to Ben. Could you please let me go?

Kevin: I don’t think so.

Ben: I’ll never ever forgive you, Cash.

Cash: Okay. I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.

Ben & Kevin let go Cash’s wrist as Cash quickly strips out of his baseball uniform as he stands right in front of Ben & Kevin in the nude. Ben & Kevin blush at the sight of Cash’s naked body as they both quickly strip out of their clothes as they both are completely naked in front of Cash.

Kevin: Lay flat on your back on the floor for us, Cash.

Cash: As you wish, master.

Cash felt ashamed as he did what Kevin told him to do. Once Cash was laying flat on his back, Ben quickly got into positions as he’s on his knees as his penis is literally right in Cash’s face. Kevin then positions himself where he sat straight down onto Cash’s penis as Kevin & Cash gasp at the exact same time & couldn’t believe what just happen. Kevin then slowly places his hands over Ben’s chest as Ben grabs a hold of Cash’s hand as Ben inserts his penis into Cash’s mouth. Ben & Cash grip their hands very tightly as Kevin firmly grips his hands around Ben’s chest as he starts bouncing up & down on Cash’s penis. Cash gasp as he felt Kevin’s insides moving up & down on his penis as Cash starts bobbing his head while sucking away at Ben’s penis. Ben & Kevin are gasping at the exact same time from the extreme sexual excitement. Ben & Kevin are having the time of their lives when Ben gasp as he release his pre-cum inside of Cash’s mouth while Cash release his pre-cum inside of Kevin. Kevin whimper as he felt Cash’s pre-cum as his body starts tensing up & his anus quickly seal its entrance with Cash’s penis still inside. Cash gasp while still sucking on Ben’s penis as he felt Kevin’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to feel Kevin’s insides squeezing more & more on his penis. Ben couldn’t handle Cash’s warm hot mouth anymore as he moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Cash’s mouth. Cash felt the rush of Ben’s boy milk entering his mouth as it causes him to start squirting his white hot gooey cum straight up into Kevin. Kevin gasp as he felt the flow of Cash’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Kevin to moan on top of his lungs as he gushes out his white hot gooey cum all over Ben’s back. Once they all were done, Cash stop sucking on Ben’s penis as Ben pulls it out of Cash’s mouth as he slowly stands back up onto his feet. Ben extended his hand out towards Kevin as he grabs it. Ben help pull Kevin out of Cash’s penis as Kevin moans on the top of his lungs as he felt Cash’s boy milk slowly oozing right out of his anus as it leak straight down onto the floor.

Cash: Are we done?

Kevin: I don’t think. We’ll take a break then prepare yourself for one of the roughest poundings you’ll ever experience.

Cash gulped as he didn’t like what Kevin said as he was nervous. Ben went to the refrigerator & pull out 3 ice cold milk bottles as each of them gets one. They all uncap their bottles & chug down the icy cold milk as they all let out a big sigh of relief as they all feel refresh. Once they all felt refresh Kevin quickly got done onto his knee as he order Cash to get in front of Cash obey Kevin. Ben then quickly gets down onto his hands & knees in front of Cash as he’s showing off his anus in front of Cash. Cash’s face turn completely red as he couldn’t believe what Ben is doing to him. Kevin quickly grabs his penis as he positions its right at Cash’s anus. Cash gasp as he felt the tip of Kevin’s penis touching his anus. Kevin then places his hands onto Cash’s chest as Cash quickly positions his penis right at Ben’s anus, but it quickly slide through as it now inside of Ben. Ben gasps as he felt Cash’s penis inside of his body. Kevin took a deep breath as he thrusts himself forward into Cash. Cash deeply moan on the top of his lungs as tears ran down his face as he felt Kevin’s penis rip right through his anus as it now inside his body. Cash quickly turn his head to yell at Kevin, but he soon felt Kevin’s lips touching his as they both start kissing while Kevin pounds Cash as Cash’s penis is pounding Ben. Cash & Kevin are slowly tongue kissing each other when Kevin releases his pre-cum inside of Cash. Cash felt Kevin’s pre-cum as his body tenses up & his anus quickly closes its entrance then Cash releases his pre-cum inside Ben. Ben gasp as he felt Cash’s pre-cum as his body starts tensing up & his anus squeezes its entrance shut with Cash’s penis still inside. Cash gasp into Kevin’s mouth as he felt Ben’s anus squeezing on his penis as Kevin continues to pound Cash while Cash continues to pound Ben. All three boys are feeling hot when Kevin moan into Cash’s mouth as he squirts his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Cash. Cash whimper into Kevin’s mouth as he felt Kevin’s boy milk entering his body as it cause a chain reaction as Cash fires his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben moan as he felt Cash’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Ben to release his white hot gooey cum all over the floor. Once all three boys were done, Kevin & Cash slowly remove their lips from each other as Kevin pulls his penis out of Cash’s anus. Cash gasp as he no longer felt Kevin’s penis inside of him, but moans as he felt the flow of Kevin’s boy milk oozing out of his anus as it drips down onto the floor. Cash then slowly removes his penis out of Ben’s anus as Ben let out a sigh of relief as he no longer felt Cash’s penis inside his body, but deeply moans as he felt the flow of Cash’s boy milk quickly oozing out of his anus as it leak right onto the floor.

Kevin: I don’t about you two, but I’m going to go take a shower.

Ben: Take your time.

Kevin gathers up all of his clothes as he enters the bathroom leaving Ben & Cash alone.

Cash: I’ll be going now.

Ben: Hold it.

Cash stop what he was doing as he turns to Ben.

Ben: I’m not done having sex with you.

Cash: Are you serious?

Ben: Excuse me?!?! Who’s the one who kidnap & force me to have sex with him & his best friend in the boy’s locker room before their biggest baseball game of their lives?

Cash: Okay. I get it.

Ben: Now get into position, so I can pound you.

Cash: Alright.

Cash would lay flat on his back on the floor as Ben slowly lies on top of Cash’s body. Ben then slowly positions his penis right at Cash’s anus, but it slowly slide right on through as it enters Cash’s body. Cash gasp as he felt Ben’s penis inside his body. Ben places his hands off to the sides of Cash as he starts thrusting himself forward into Cash. Cash deeply moans on the top of his lungs as he felt Ben’s penis moving deep inside his body as he felt each thrust Ben gave. Ben is thrusting at a steady pace as he then slowly lies on top of Cash’s body as he continues to ram him. Cash felt a bit scared as he slowly wraps his arms & legs around Ben’s body as he continues to feel Ben’s penis going deeper into body. Ben then let out a gasp as he felt his penis releasing its pre-cum inside of Cash. Cash let out a surprising gasp as he felt Ben’s pre-cum entering his body as it starts tensing up & his anus quickly tighten up with Ben’s penis still inside. Ben gasps as he felt Cash’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to ram Cash. Ben & Cash are both breathing very heavily as it causes Ben to moan on the top of his lungs as he viciously releases his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Cash. Cash gasp as he felt the flow of Ben’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Cash to deeply moan on the top of his lungs as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum in between his & Ben’s bodies. Once they both were done, Ben & Cash slowly pass out as they regain their strength as Cash’s arms & legs flop off of Ben’s body. While they both remain out cold, Ben’s penis slowly shrink as it slides right out of Cash’s anus then the rest of Ben’s boy milk slowly oozes its way out of Cash’s anus as it leak straight onto the floor. Once both Ben & Cash woke up, Ben slowly got up off of Cash’s wet gooey body.

Cash: Thanks for the pounding.

Ben: You’re welcome & if you want you can pound me, but just only one time.

Cash: Okay.

Ben: And be gentle this time.

Cash: Okay.

Ben & Cash slowly move around as they both are on their knees as Cash is right behind Ben. Cash quickly positions his penis right at Ben’s anus, but it quickly slip right on through as it now inside of Ben. Ben gasps as he felt Cash’s penis inside of his body. Cash then slowly places his hands over Ben’s chest as he instantly starts thrusting himself into Ben. Ben gasps as he felt Cash’s penis moving inside his body as moans to the pleasing pleasure. Cash continues to ram his penis deeper & deeper Ben as Ben continues to moan louder & louder. Cash then let out a gasp as he releases his pre-cum inside of Ben. Ben whimper as he felt Cash’s pre-cum entering his body as it quickly tenses up & his anus seal its entrance with Cash’s penis still inside. Cash gasp as he felt Ben’s anus squeezing on his penis as he continues to pound Tennyson. Cash is thrusting faster & deeper into Ben as it the sexual excitement causes Cash to moan very loudly as he viciously release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben whimper as he felt the flow of Cash’s boy milk entering his body as it causes to let out a super loud sexual scream as he violently squirts his white hot gooey cum into the air as it lands all over the RV floor. Once they both were done, they both remain where they were at as they rest up. While they were resting, Cash slowly pulls his penis out of Ben’s anus. Ben let out a loud gasp as he no longer felt Cash’s penis inside of him, but moans very loudly as he felt Cash’s boy milk quickly oozing right out of his anus as it drips down onto the floor. Once they both felt strong enough, they both slowly got back up onto their feet as Kevin emerges from the bathroom after his hot shower.

Kevin: Looks like you two had a great time.

Ben: I wouldn’t say that.

Cash: It was alright.

Kevin: I think you two should shower together.

Ben: Okay.

Cash: Whatever.

Kevin: Change that attitude or I’ll pound you even harder.

Cash: Okay. I’ll shower with Ben.

Kevin: Good. Now hurry up. The baseball game is about to begin.

Ben & Cash quickly enter the bathroom as they both help each other wash each other’s bodies clean. After 5 minutes in the shower, they both were squeaky clean as they both emerge from the bathroom feeling like fresh clean boys as Kevin handed Cash his underwear.

Cash: Wait a minute! What about my baseball uniform?

Kevin: Don’t you worry. Ben’s going to play undercover for you while you stay here in the RV.

Cash: WHAT!!!!

Kevin handed Ben, Cash’s baseball uniform as Ben quickly put it on as he was so excited that he was about to play in the baseball championship as he & Kevin exit the Rustbucket leaving Cash inside. Kevin, Gwen & Grandpa Max would watch the game Ben was up to bat as he hit the ball far. Ben ran through all 3 bases as he slides into home plate, but the umpire said that Ben was out. Ben accidently turns into Fourarms & starts arguing with the umpire when the robots start attacking & was going after the President of the United States. Kevin, Gwen & Grandpa Max did their best to protect the president. Fourarms easily defeated the robot as everything went back to normal. Cash escape from the Rustbucket as he enters the boy’s locker room where JT was shock to see Cash in his underwear.

JT: What happen to you, Cash?

Cash: Tennyson & Levin force me to have sex with them.

JT: Just like we did with Ben?

Cash: Now I feel bad for doing that.

JT: What should we do now?

Cash: You get Tennyson & Levin in here. I have something to say to them.

JT quickly ran out of the boy’s locker room as he spotted Ben & Kevin entering the Rustbucket.

JT: Hey you guys!

Kevin: Oh great! Look whose coming.

Ben: Oh no.

JT finally got caught up to Ben & Kevin.

Ben: What do you want, JT?

JT: Actually, Cash wants to talk to you & Kevin back in the boy’s locker room.

Kevin: Why should we go?

JT: He said that he wants to tell you something very important.

Ben & Kevin would look at each other then look at JT.

Ben: Alright. We’ll come, but if this is a trap…

JT: Cash just only wants to talk.

Kevin: He better or he’ll suffer a brutal pounding that he’ll never forget.

Ben: Stay right here. We have to grab some stuff.

Ben & Kevin enter the RV as they grab up Ben’s clothes & put them into a bag. Once they were ready, JT lead them back to the boy’s locker room where Cash is still in his underwear.

Ben: Okay, Cash. We’re here. What did you want?

Cash: I’m really sorry for what I’ve done to you.

Ben: You’re sorry. After all of those times you’ve been bullying me.

Cash: I know what I did was wrong, so I would like to make a peace treaty.

Kevin: Which is?

Cash: A foursome between the four of us.

Ben, Kevin & JT were all shock as they all didn’t expect Cash to say that.

Kevin: You really want to have a foursome with me & Kevin along with your buddy?

Cash: I know it sounds crazy, but I’m truly sorry.

Ben: If you’re truly sorry then you wouldn’t mind me & Kevin pound you & JT while you guys are doing a 69 on the bench?

Cash: If that shows you that I’m truly sorry then I’ll do a 69 with JT while you & Kevin pound the crap out of us.

Ben & Kevin quickly look at each other as they were very shock to hear those words coming from Cash.

Ben: Okay. Let’s all strip down naked & do this.

All four boys quickly remove all of their clothes as they all became naked in the boy’s locker room as Cash quickly lays flat on his back on the bench as Ben sat down on the bench as he inserts his penis straight into Cash. Cash gasp as he felt Ben’s penis inside his body. JT would slowly lie on top of Cash’s body as both Cash & JT devour each other’s penises into their mouths as Kevin inserts his penis into JT. JT gasp while having Cash’s penis inside his mouth. Ben & Kevin would lean forward as they both start making out while thrusting their penises inside of Cash & JT while Cash & JT are devouring each other’s penises. Cash & JT are enjoying sucking each other while Ben & Kevin are enjoying making out with each other while pounding Cash & JT. Cash & JT both release their pre-cum inside of each other’s mouths as both continues to suck away at each other then both Ben & Kevin gasp into each other’s mouths as Ben releases his pre-cum inside of Cash while Kevin releases his pre-cum inside of JT. Cash & JT felt their bodies tensing up as their anuses are closing up as Cash’s squeezes Ben’s penis while JT’s squeezes Kevin’s penis. Ben & Kevin gasp into each other’s mouths as they both felt Cash’s & JT’s anuses squeezing on their penises as they both continue to thrust even deeper. Ben & Kevin are moaning even louder as they both can’t stand Cash’s & JT’s anuses squeezing on their penises as they both release their orgasms at the exact same time. Cash & JT kept on sucking away at each other as they both felt the flow of Ben’s & Kevin’s boy milk entering their bodies as it causes them both to squirt their white hot gooey cum deep inside of each other’s mouths as they both swallow all of it. Once they all were done, Ben & Kevin slowly remove their lips from each other as Ben slowly pulls his penis out of Cash’s anus while Kevin pulls his penis out of JT’s anus as Ben & Kevin step away from Cash & JT. Cash & JT would slowly remove their lips from each other’s penises as JT slowly gets off of Cash’s body. Once he no longer felt JT on top, Cash would slowly lean up from the bench as he stretches his back.

Cash: That wasn’t a bad 69. I would be happy to do it again with you, JT.

JT: Same here, Cash.

Kevin: That’s great that you both like each other, but I say we finish this foursome in the shower room.

Ben: I agree.

Cash: What are we waiting for?

JT: Let’s hit the shower room.

Ben, Kevin, Cash, & JT quickly rush to the shower room. Once there, Ben quickly lays flat on his back on the wet soggy shower room floor.

Ben: Come on, Cash. Get on top of me & insert your penis into me.

Cash: Okay.

Cash quickly got on top of Ben as he inserts his penis right into Ben. Ben moans as he felt Cash’s penis inside his body. JT quickly got behind Cash as he’s on his knees as he inserts his penis into Cash. Cash gasp as he felt JT’s penis entering his body. Kevin quickly got behind JT as he inserts his penis into JT. JT gasp as he felt Kevin’s penis entering his body. Ben quickly grabs a hold of Cash as they both start making out. Kevin & JT were shock to see how quickly Ben & Cash are kissing as they both decided to do the same as Kevin & JT quickly press their lips together & start making out as well. Kevin starts thrusting as it causes JT to thrust into Cash & Cash to thrust into Ben. Ben & Cash and Kevin & JT are all feeling saliva dripping from their mouths as they all continue kissing. As everyone are enjoying themselves they all soon gasp as they all release their pre-cum as Kevin’s pre-cum enters JT as JT’s body starts tensing up & his anus clamp onto Kevin’s penis. JT’s pre-cum enters Cash as Cash’s body tenses & his anus wrap itself around JT’s penis. Cash’s pre-cum enters Ben as Ben’s body easily tenses up & his anus seal its entrance with Cash’s penis still inside wile Ben’s pre-cum leak in between his & Cash’s body as they both kiss each other even more. Kevin would thrust even faster as it causes everyone to move even faster until Kevin moan on the top of his lungs as he gushes out his white hot gooey cum deep inside of JT. JT deeply moan into Kevin’s mouth as he felt Kevin’s boy milk entering his body as it causes him to squirt his white hot gooey cum deeply inside of Cash. Cash whimper into Ben’s mouth as he felt the flow of JT’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Cash to release his white hot gooey cum deep inside of Ben. Ben whimper into Cash’s mouth as he felt the gush of Cash’s boy milk entering his body as it causes Ben to fire his white hot gooey cum in between his & Cash’s body. Once they all were done squirting their loads Kevin slowly removes his penis out of JT. JT pulls his penis out of Cash as he stands back up onto his feet. Cash slides his penis out of Ben as he then slowly gets up off of Ben’s body & got back up onto his feet. Ben would extend his hands are Kevin & Cash help pull him up as he too was back up onto his feet. JT, Cash & Ben deeply moan as they flow of boy milk oozing out of their anuses as it leak onto the shower floor. Everyone stood underneath a showerhead as they all turn the warm water on as they let the warm water wash away any white gooey cum spots that they have on their bodies while also washing away the strong sexual odor. Once everyone was squeaky clean, they all turn the water off as they dry off & head back where their clothes were at. Once everyone was fully dress, they all look at each other & smile.

Kevin: Where are you guys heading now?

Cash: JT & I are heading back to Bellwood. What about you guys?

Kevin: Ben & I are going to continue traveling with his grandpa & cousin through the rest of the summer.

JT: We wish you guys the best of luck & please stay safe.

Ben: We’ll try our best.

Cash & JT hop onto the bus as they say goodbye to Ben & Kevin as both groups went their separate ways for the rest of their summer vacation.


End file.
